


【锤基】520（点梗/OOC/pwp/项圈/dirty talk）

by Thorki_xiaohao



Series: Thorki为主的文 [7]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Loki&Thor - Freeform, M/M, OOC注意, 猫咪套装注意, 破车注意, 项圈注意
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorki_xiaohao/pseuds/Thorki_xiaohao
Summary: 来自LOFTER上@^_^Y的点梗【情人节就白天出去约会，偷偷给对方准备礼物，锤项圈基猫咪套装】（不知道艾特上没有……宝贝儿你的名字好难打啊根本艾特不出来orz，希望可以看到把……）





	【锤基】520（点梗/OOC/pwp/项圈/dirty talk）

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：项圈注意，OOC注意，破车注意，猫咪套装注意，dirty talk注意
> 
> 不能接受请马上退出，不要给自己找不痛快！

【锤基】520（点梗/OOC/pwp/项圈/dirty talk）

 

 

 

** 警告：项圈注意， ** ** OOC ** ** 注意，破车注意，猫咪套装注意， ** ** dirty talk ** ** 注意 **

 

 

早晨的阳光穿过落地窗落在Thor金色的发和细密的胡茬上，为这位平时厉色的男人柔和了许多。

 

为了能够空出今天的时间陪Loki，昨天累死累活地忙了一天后又被自家的小妖精只给看不给吃地勾引了一晚，Thor本以为自己会一夜无梦地睡到天亮，结果他做了个春梦。

 

梦中他面对着一片黑暗，却清晰地感觉到下身的异样——一个柔软的东西隔着布料蹭着他的下身，似乎有人扯开了第一层布料，他可以感受到那东西不仅柔软，还湿热，被浸湿的布料黏在他阴茎上的感觉并不怎么好，但又舍不得那湿热的柔软。

 

最后一层布料也被摘下，刚才那个柔软直接贴上了他已经硬挺的阴茎，重重舔过敏感的小孔，爽得他头皮发麻，低沉的呻吟流出，他隐约听见了一声轻笑，紧接着他被包裹进了一个温暖的地方，又湿又热的感觉刺激着他蘑菇头上的神经，Thor的身子都为这快感而绷直了。

 

结果他进入到了另一个更加紧的地方，湿热的壁猛地一下将他夹紧，没有防备的Thor险些泄出了早晨的第一发浓精，这一下刺激也让他清醒了，然后他也发现了一个尴尬的问题——这不是梦。

 

清醒的Thor强压下射精的欲望，在喘息中猜出了事情的真相，会对还在熟睡的自己做这种事的，也就剩一人了。

 

带着浓浓睡意的声音低低地笑了笑，「Loki……早安。」

 

被子里的人钻了上来，微尖的下巴放在他花岗岩一样隆起的肌肉上，花瓣般的唇在光线下显得亮晶晶的，让人浮想联翩。粉嫩的舌飞快地舔了舔唇。Thor笑了笑，接着修长的手就缠上了Thor的脖颈，方才的柔软贴上了自己的唇。

 

一个粘腻的亲吻带着渍渍的水声，唇舌分开时甚至带出了一缕银色，被黑发的男人笑着拭去。「早安~Darling❤」黑猫一样的男人蹭进Thor的肩窝，鼻尖蹭着Thor的脖颈的皮肤，痒痒的，「今天你不用上班，对吧？」

 

自己冷落了几天的宝贝寂寞了，Thor感到愧疚。新项目让整个公司上下都繁忙不已，就连作为继承人的他都不能避免，但只有这个项目成功了，Thor才能真正得到董事会的认可，Odin才会同意他们两人的恋情，他才有资格去选择自己喜欢的人，去保护自己的宝贝——自己名义上的弟弟，Loki。

 

曾经的他们因为一场误会而错过了很长的一段时间，当误会解开的那一刻真是又好笑又生气。他们就因为这么点小事而分离了那么久，错过了彼此最美好的时光，直到两人的事业都走到平稳的上升趋势上后才回过头来，然后惊讶地发现在感情上他们都选择了留在原地等待彼此，缺少的不过是一个转身，一个拥抱。

 

费劲了千辛万苦的两人终于在一起后更加珍惜这份得来不易的感情，用他们好友们的话来说就是‘巴不得时时刻刻贴在对方的身上’，Loki完全不觉得自己是这样的，比起贴在Thor身上，他更想和他亲爱的哥哥融为一体，不用再分开的那种。

 

「不用，今天的我完全属于你，Sweetie❤」

 

碧绿的眸子闪过一丝狡黠的光，他的小捣蛋鬼带着上扬的唇角又钻进了被子中，「Loki！等……！」Thor再一次感觉到刚才梦中的湿热，他的弟弟，他高傲的Loki，把他的性器含进了自己的口中——操

 

这该死的小妖精！

 

「昨晚不是不给我碰吗？怎么今天嗯——那么主动？」大手抚摸着柔顺的黑发，从Thor口中发出的喟叹让Loki欣喜，更加努力地放松喉头，努力吞吐，想要吞下全部的肉茎。肥厚的头部已经深入到他的咽喉，实在吞不下去的部分用手握住，随着自己吞吐发频率撸动，把小Thor照顾得舒舒服服的。

 

给了Thor一个深喉，强压下硕大的龟头插进深处带来的呕吐感，挺立的鼻尖埋进充满麝香味的耻毛中，被逼出的生理泪水把碧玉一样的眼眸浸泡在其中，眼眶发红的Loki有些埋怨地瞪了上方的Thor一眼，诱人的样子勾得他口中的性器又跳动了一下，他也下意识地收缩了一下双颊——

 

「操！」憋了一晚的欲火终于在此刻爆发，Thor按住Loki，狠狠地抽插了几下后尽数泄在了他的口中，他是想在射精那一刻抽出来的，Loki紧紧地吮吸让他无法抽出阴茎，最后只能全数射进了他宝贝的口中。

 

「Loki！快吐出来。」射完精的Thor紧张地坐起身，捧着Loki的脸催促他吐出来。

 

嘴角还带着隐约白浊的Loki无辜地看着Thor，在Thor紧张的目光中缓缓张开嘴，露出自己含在口中的浓稠液体给Thor看，白色的精液随着猩红色舌头的动作流动，在他惊讶的目光中微张的唇缓缓合上，一个吞咽的动作把口中的东西全都吞了下去。

 

「Loki、唔——」Loki用一个亲吻封住了Thor想要说什么的唇，他的口中全是自己的味道，腥涩的精液味从缠上自己的小舌上传来，自己的舌头被那调皮的小东西勾着纠缠在一起，从唇齿间传来的轻喘声犯规一样地刺激Thor的底线。

 

一个翻身将他调皮的宝贝压到了身下，一手探入墨绿的睡袍中，露出锁骨分明的肩和白皙得过分的胸膛，玫红色的两点格外地显目。上一次性爱时隔太久，先前激烈的痕迹都消失无踪，只留下洁白的肉体作为纸张，等待Thor以性爱为画笔，再一次留下情色的绘画。

 

Loki抚上Thor的心口，勃勃有力的跳动从他的指间传进他的心脏，仿佛两人的搏动在此时达到了同步，让他分不清这种令人迷醉的节奏是来自于谁。

 

「既然都是我的，那我想怎么样都可以，对吧？」优美的嗓音带着些许的沙哑，性感得宛如一只在诱惑水手的塞壬，仅用声音就能让世间的一切倾倒在绿水晶一样的眸中。

 

而那抹属于Thor的海蓝色就是这只充满诱惑气息的塞壬最终的归宿。

 

「一切都如你所愿，陛下。」低沉的嗓音与Loki的全然不同，像是刚睡醒的狮王懒洋洋地为雌兽梳理毛发，又像是求欢时不容拒绝的低吼，明明说着臣服的话语，可他才是这场游戏中的主宰。

 

Loki勾起唇角，双手缠上他的兄长，「那么你就好好伺候一下被你冷落了很久的陛下吧，我亲爱的哥哥。」

 

 

完事后的两人懒洋洋地赖在床上，Loki抓着Thor半长的金发编成一个个麻花辫，Thor也任由弟弟的胡闹，大手一下下抚摸刚刚弯到几乎要折断的背脊。

 

「所以今天有什么计划？」Loki似乎是玩腻了兄长的金发，翻身从床头柜上拿出闪烁不停的手机开始刷自己的社交账号。发现自己昨天发的状态下有好多来自中国的粉丝留言。

 

Happy 520？这是什么意思？

 

Loki打开谷歌搜索了一下‘520’的意思，然后发现这三个阿拉伯数字在中国的念法和中文中的‘我爱你’发音十分接近，于是中国人就把今天——5月20日当做是另一种网络的情人节来过。

 

这真有意思。

 

「我其实只要能跟你这样黏在一起就很满足了。」Thor这头大金毛埋首进Loki的后颈深嗅，属于弟弟好闻的香味像毒品一样让他欲罢不能。被Thor的动作蹭得发痒的Loki红着脸躲闪他的攻击，「今天是5月20日你知道吗？」

 

Thor愣了一下，「我当然知道，5月20日是什么很特别的日子吗？」

 

Loki叹了口气，他的哥哥果然不知道，「今天是520，在中文里面，‘520’这三个数字的念法和‘我爱你’的念法很像，所以他们把今天当做一种网络的情人节。」他现学现卖地说着刚刚看到的消息。

 

「我只是想……我们错过了今年的情人节，也许我们可以……你知道的，过一个简单的网络情人节什么的……」Loki的声音越来越小，Thor因为他的话而越加惊喜，他从来不知道他的宝贝弟弟是个这么浪漫的人，还是说学设计的人脑中总会有种独特的浪漫？

 

不过确实，今年情人节的时候他们还处在那个可笑的误会中，而且着绝不是他们错过的第一个情人节。

 

但Thor相信那会是最后一个。

 

为了满足Loki心中那点浪漫的小想法，Thor决定今天就是他们的情人节，谁都不能阻止他们！

 

「那我们去约会吧？去做那些我们之前都没能做的事情。」

 

 

既然是情人节，没有礼物怎么也说不过去吧？Loki的话点醒了Thor，于是他们一致决定在这次行程中互相给对方留下1个小时的空白时间，为对方寻找礼物。

 

没有实际计划的两人最终决定像一对年轻情侣一样地度过一天，去看那些无聊的爱情文艺电影，然后一起逛街，最后是一顿烛光晚餐，无聊又甜蜜。

 

但两人在选片上出现了很大的分歧，Thor想和Loki一起看最新的爱情喜剧片，Loki却想看即将下映的悲情片，两人在纠缠不定了好一会儿后突然发现他们的时间完全够他们把两部都看完，然后在售票员无奈的视线中买下了两场的票，接着粘腻地到一边去在路人嫌弃的视线中亲吻对方。

 

反正今天是他们的情人节，不要脸一点又不会怎么样。

 

他们先看的爱情喜剧，Thor像个年轻气盛的大学生一样抱着一桶爆米花，Loki的手里拿着两杯可乐，走进了影厅。他们选的情侣座，有了阻挡他人视线的隔板Loki就很放松地靠在Thor的肩上，感受Thor每次大笑时颤动的肩膀。

 

接着是Loki想看的悲情剧，两个主人公之间的故事挑起了Loki的回忆，Thor温暖的大手搂着他的肩把他带到怀里，帮他一点点擦去眼泪，用他低沉的声音安慰Loki，用亲吻去抹平回忆中的悲伤。

 

从影院出来的时候已经过了饭点了，两人按照原定计划去了Loki最喜欢的那家西餐店，在他们的要求下服务员为他们准备了浪漫的香薰蜡烛和摆在桌面上的三朵玫瑰花，这是他们之间的小情趣，他们解开误会的那天Thor在最近的花店想要买下全部的玫瑰花，但因为刚接完一个求婚的大单子，花店中只剩下三朵玫瑰，Thor只能带着可怜兮兮的这三朵玫瑰去医院找到Loki，解开他们之间的误会。

 

从那次以后三朵玫瑰就成了他们之间的小情趣。

 

一顿完美的烛光晚餐，接着就是选礼物的时候了。两人在门口分别，约定一个小时后在在停车场的入口处见。

 

 

一个小时后，Thor急匆匆地赶到停车场的入口处。Loki已经在一边的咖啡屋坐着了，根据他面前空了的盘子来看，他似乎还享受了一番美味的饭后甜点。见到Thor满头大汗地过来，Loki笑着递上纸巾，「看来你找的很辛苦啊？」

 

Thor好气又好笑地瞪了他一眼，「看来你很快就找到了哈？我的礼物呢？」他把手中的礼盒一把塞进Loki的怀里，接着毫不客气地伸手要自己的那一份。Loki心虚地抱紧怀里的盒子，「你的礼物在家，我直接网上订购然后让它送到家里了……」

 

他的声音越说越没有底气，因为这个用一个小时为对方挑礼物的点子是Loki提出来的，如果Loki早就选好并且下单了的话……也就是说Loki的这个提议完全是为了整他！

 

Thor的沉默有些吓到Loki，他小心地拉了拉Thor的衣袖，「我们……回去吧？你的礼物在家里等着你呢~」他讨好地签住Thor的手，趁Thor还没挣开他赶紧拉着人走向停车场，怀里还紧紧地抱着Thor给他的礼物不肯撒手。

 

经过一路的沉默回到家中，Loki从信箱中拿出包装好的盒子时才真正松了口气。

 

Thor示意他去换上盒子里东西，在他准备进去前还咬着他的耳朵说「如果我没看到你穿全套出来你今晚别想睡觉！」而这种威胁在Loki看来简直算不上什么，甚至还在想要不要故意不穿全套出来气一下Thor。

 

可当他看到Thor准备的礼物时他马上改变了主意——一个带着猫尾巴的肛塞，一对黑色的猫耳发箍，一个毛茸茸的阴茎环以及同色的毛绒绒的露指手套和袜子，还有一个……挂着金色铃铛绿色的项圈？为什么是绿色？

 

全套穿戴好，包括那个看起来就很不好惹的猫尾肛塞。Loki用上了不少润滑，他的穴口被润滑剂弄得湿漉漉的，把那个肛塞插进去后尾巴上的绒毛马上就被穴口的润滑剂给打湿，粘成一簇簇的，刺激着本就敏感的皱褶。

 

好不容易适应了后穴的感觉，前面的性器早就在扩张的时候已经站得笔直，发红的头部滴下透明的稠液，被他用手指抹至整个柱身，然后把那个毛茸茸发阴茎环套上，一直拉到根部。性器被箍住的感觉并不好，但一想到待会Thor见到自己这样子该会有多兴奋，Loki还能再硬一些。

 

被露指手套包住的手掌无论摸什么都觉得隔了一层布料，这种感觉Loki很不喜欢，这也是为什么即便是冬天他也不肯好好戴手套的原因，幸好他还有手指是露在外面的。

 

Loki迫不及待地走出房间，脖颈上的铃铛随着他的走动铃铃作响，他已经忍不住想象Thor看到他的样子了，尤其是Thor还带着他送的礼物~

 

而他的哥哥并没有辜负他的期待，Thor已经脱光了身上所有的衣物。身上的肌肉像天神一样健壮，在他们客厅那盏昏暗的灯光下像是在发着光，而他的脖颈上，红色的项圈紧紧困住了这名天神，让他在顷刻间从神明掉落成一名宠物，最令Loki受不了的是，这只威武的宠物是属于他的，不信你看，项圈上银色的名牌背面还刻着他的名字，昭示着这只狮子的所有者。

 

地毯和毛绒袜子夺走了脚步声，灵巧的黑猫安静无声地走到了Thor的脚边，等Thor注意到他时殷红的舌头已经舔上了半软的阴茎，柔软的肉块被他含进口中细细吮吸，感受他在自己的口中慢慢胀大变硬的感觉。

 

Thor的手有些着迷地摸着Loki鸦色的头发上那两只耳朵，明明只是带在上面的假耳，但在Thor温柔的爱抚下Loki竟感觉自己的耳朵也在隐隐发热。黑猫小心地吞吐着口中已经胀硬起来的庞然大物，马眼处流出的液体全被四处打转的小舌舔走，在整个阴茎即将离开口中的时候含着龟头猛地一吸，接着在Thor为这个快感而发出叹息的同时将他整个含入，反复几次下来，稠白的精液便全都射进了他的口中。

 

一天之内吃两次哥哥的精液，纵然是Loki也会觉得不好意思。他感觉自己肚子里都是Thor的精液，连呼吸都带上了Thor的味道。他整个人就像是被Thor的体液浸泡过一样满是哥哥的味道。

 

两人吻在一块儿，修长的四肢缠上他的天神宠物，宽厚的大手一边一个地托住他的臀瓣，站起来把他带到了房间里，轻柔地放在大床上，这个过程中他们不断交换着口中的津液，互相吸吮的双唇发出渍渍的亲吻声和水声，听得人口干舌燥。

 

Thor将他放到他们柔软的大床上，想要起身的时候却被Loki夹住的腰肢，「别走……」他饥渴地攀上Thor，抬起下身的尾巴去蹭弄兄长再次硬起的性器，坏心地用尾巴上的毛去戳弄敏感的小孔。

 

被挑拨的的狮子从来不是善茬，更何况性欲当头，Thor不可能忍住这种该死的诱惑。他粗鲁地将身下的黑猫翻了个身，在他的惊呼中抓住那条作恶的尾巴拔了出来，肛塞离开肉穴的呢一刻发出的羞人的‘啵’的一声，羞耻的声音让Loki羞得埋首下去，却更加暴露出后方的肉穴，在Thor眼中就是他主动翘起了臀部，将肉穴送到Thor的阴茎上求他插进来。

 

这样的画面冲击Thor的大脑，「你个欠操的小母猫，是不是发情了，嗯？如果我不在的话你是不是就要去找别人来操你这个淫荡的小洞了？」他毫不客气地冲进那个紧致的肉洞。虽然先前有过扩张和肛塞做准备，但Thor的大小绝不是这点就能够适应的，在他进入的时候Loki还是感到了疼痛。过于饱胀的疼痛和快感交织在一起，几乎要夺走Loki的理智。

 

「慢、慢点……Thor啊啊……」Thor又快又猛的动作和以前完全不一样，他的天神抓着他的一只手向后拉起，另一只手紧紧箍住他的腰肢不让他逃走，每一下都狠狠撞击在深处的前列腺上，撞得他的身体前后晃动，项圈上的金色铃铛随着他的动作不断发出清脆的声音，混合着肉体的拍打声和抽插间带出的水声，在配上Loki的呻吟和Thor的喘息，奏出一曲淫秽的乐曲。

 

快要高潮时，Thor松开Loki的手腕，弯下腰让整个身子贴上Loki。娇嗔的弟弟被他整个锁在怀里。他们像两只野兽一样趴在床上交媾，Thor的阴茎擦过他的前列腺插进最深的的地方，已经射了两次的Loki已经没有多少力气了，无力地承受Thor最后猛烈的冲刺，最后和哥哥一起达到快感的顶峰。稀薄的第三波精液射到床上，和前两次混在了一起。

 

Thor满足的用唇舌安抚他的后颈，一路舔吮上Loki敏感的耳后，「我的小母猫……你真的太棒了，我恨不得死在你的肉洞里面……」带着浓浓情愫呢喃宛如微弱的电击，Loki全身酥麻得只能趴在床上喘息，在Thor不断的亲吻中发出细小的呜呜声。

 

等Thor仔细聆听的时候，他才发现Loki发出的不是无意义的呜呜声，而是不断地用中文说着三个字，而Thor正好在白天的时候知道了这句中文的意思。他宠溺的笑笑，抱起已经的昏睡过去的小黑猫，在他喃喃不止的唇上印下一吻，小声地回应他——

 

「我也爱你，Loki.」

 

 

——END——

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
